


I've Got Your Number

by risquetendencies



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, aomine not realizing the trap that was set for him, otp battle 2014 entry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risquetendencies/pseuds/risquetendencies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine thinks he's managed a prank of genius proportions, but, characteristically, he hasn't. Neither does he realize the true reason he's tempted to do it. Imayoshi however, is happy to enlighten him - if the ace can decipher said enlightenment, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got Your Number

The text simply stated, ‘ _Very clever_.’

Sparse as that reaction was, it was about what Aomine had expected after sending the text it was a response to. He only desired to see the elder’s face when he’d gotten the initial message. In it, he’d essentially laid the groundwork for what he assumed would be a very satisfying continuation of their relationship. Telling his former captain how he’d gotten a hold of his university phone number in order to contact him in several descriptive, provoking steps was sure to have riled even a trickster such as Imayoshi was. The indigo-haired teen wondered if that had shown on his mug at all, though. It was hard to guess.

Imayoshi always acted like he had the upper hand and had kept him on a tight leash outside the court - there he lacked the force of personality necessary to goad Aomine into throwing aside his apathy to play. Very, very few people could accomplish that feat, so it wasn’t like that failure lowered the fox’s reputation.

Anyhow, this had all began a day after Imayoshi’s graduation. Or, scratch that, it had technically began months earlier, but who was really counting? It wasn’t like keeping track of how long you’re dating someone, at least in Aomine’s mind. They had screwed around a little, but he definitely wouldn’t call it love. Getting back around to the point, they’d been doing it for a while when, shortly after the captain had left high school, he cut off all contact with Daiki.

At first, admittedly, he hadn’t even noticed. About a week went by before it even registered that he hadn’t heard from Imayoshi in a while, and it came out, predictably, on a night when he would have asked if the elder wanted to meet up for a little this and that. He’d tried, several times, to get a hold of Shouichi, but to no avail. As time sped by and nothing was heard, Daiki had gotten progressively angrier.

'He thinks he's going to just go off and wash his hands of me?' the teen had stormed, using his roof surfing time at school for scheming Imayoshi's demise than nap like he usually would.

Eventually, Daiki reached his limit. He didn’t much care whether or not they saw each other again - who would? - but he _was_ going to have the last word in this matter if it killed him. He was going to be the one who got to say when they were finished. Imayoshi had started things, but he wouldn’t have the privilege of ending them, otherwise it’d just feel like he’d been used. Maybe he was, but he could save some of his pride by getting back at his senior.

Being that Imayoshi was so annoyingly composed all the time, as well as known for being a sneaky bastard, Aomine’s main goal was to outwit him. Thus, he’d cobbled together a plan to track down the guy’s number just so he could prank call him. It would be the perfect revenge, or so he’d thought at the time. However now that he had done so, and Imayoshi had replied, Daiki was starting to get the impression that maybe his grand plan had done very little damage at all.

Irritated, he fired off a message, reiterating that he’d gone through a lot of trouble to locate the number. And he could easily find out other things, like his dorm room number, class schedule, everything bit of personal information he needed to put a wrench in the guy’s day. Somehow, none of this seemed to faze the one on the other end of their chat.

‘ _I wondered how long it might take you. Congratulations, it was faster than I expected. But now that you have my number, what will you do with it?_ ’

‘ _Call you… if I feel like it. Doubtful._ ’

‘ _That’s a nonchalant answer. I wonder why it was so important for you to contact me then, if you don’t like me?_ ’

‘ _I thought it was really annoying how you came onto me back then and then you run off like it was nothing. Anyone would get pissed, bastard!_ ’

There was a pause in communications. Daiki mentally patted himself on the back for finally laying it all out. He now would accept only an apology, and then maybe, just maybe, he’d drop this and let the other live in peace. If Imayoshi refused to make it up to him, then he’d follow through on his threats and cause some trouble at the university. That would generate enough satisfaction for his purp-

His mobile began buzzing, indicating a reply had been received.

‘ _Now it seems I have_ your _number, Aomine. I’m so very touched to hear your true feelings. I expect to see your shining face at the train station this Saturday to pick me up. Don’t be late~!_ ’

Consummately puzzled, the indigo-haired junior flipped open his keyboard, preparing to send a scathing reply. He got as far as typing ‘ _What do you mean… of course you have my number, dumbass_ -” before the true meaning of the raven’s words dawned on him. Even then, it took him a solid minute and a half for the implications to fully process. When it did, he shrieked manfully and threw the phone down on his bedspread, drafted message unsent.


End file.
